You and I
by singing-birds
Summary: Seven part series of "what-happened-after-high-school" stories, all set to the tune of You and I by Lady Gaga. Finchel/Klaine/Quick.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I had this idea about a month ago, and I've been working on it ever since. I'm in love with You and I by Lady Gaga and I wanted to, somehow, turn it into a fic. I'm still new on all of this (and I realize I still haven't finished my other story) but it'd be awesome if you'd check it out... reviews are always appreciated. :)

* * *

><p>You and I: Part One<p>

i. It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I'm back in town.

Rachel had moved to New York, just as planned. She left Lima without looking back to follow her dreams. Two years into college, and there she found herself, on a train back to Lima, Ohio. She missed everything. She missed her exercise routine, she missed her dads, she missed her life. She missed her boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. She had broken up with him because she had to focus on herself. He was willing to go with her, but he couldn't get into any schools in New York, and in a town like Lima, people like him already had their life set out for them. He'd probably become a teacher or an accountant; have a stay at home trophy wife, and a couple of kids to come home to. All he wanted was to get married, but Rachel felt like it was all a scheme to get her to stay. She wasn't going to. She didn't want to be a Lima loser, because there was already so much for her out there, but in all honesty, there wasn't. It was hard being in New York. Everyone always said she was one in a million, and maybe she was, _in Lima_. But in New York, everyone was there for the same reason. It was a cut-throat town. One day you had a friend, you auditioned for the same part, you're not friends anymore. Fame was the most important thing over there. Rachel used to think that it was. She had landed a few off-Broadway roles and had been poisoned twice by her under-studies. She made a living by waitressing at a local coffee shop… Something she could be doing in Lima, minus the poison. Being surrounded by all that energy just highlighted the fact that fame wasn't the most important thing. That maybe the most important thing was love. And she was back in Lima to get it.

ii. This time I'm not leaving without you.

_Kurt had been denied the part of Matron Mama Morton in the Columbus Theater Company production of Chicago… he found it absurd. He couldn't make it to any of his classes for a few days; out of frustration and depression… what Blaine liked to call his Drama Queen days. Blaine had come home from his "late night psychology class" and he smelled of someone else's cologne. _

_Kurt tried to kiss him when he came into their apartment, and Blaine dodged the kiss and pecked him on the cheek. Kurt sniffed him._

"_How was your day?" Kurt asked… "The lasagna is in the oven. Your favorite. I made it right after I sent a few hate e-mails to the theater company… thos bigots."_

"_Fine… and I'm not hungry. I already ate. Thanks though."_

"_You ate? But it's Cabaret Night. You come back late from your class, I have dinner waiting for you, and then we pop in Cabaret and cuddle as I sing through it."_

"_Yeah, uh, I went out to eat with a friend."_

"_With who? Liz? Did you tell her about me not getting the part? She sent me a text that morning wishing me luck and I never answered her… I've been to preoccupied to reply. Outraged."_

"_No, uh… someone else… did you record So You Think You Can Dance?"_

"_Yeah, and last week's episode is there too… who'd you go out to dinner with?"_

_Blaine let out a long, loud sigh, "Why do you care?"_

"_Uh, because you're my boyfriend?"_

"_Just… some guy, okay? Why won't you let me have friends?"_

"_Some guy? Do I know him?"_

"_Uh, no, Kurt. I don't think so. Is it possible for me to have a life outside of the circle you know? He's from my Lit. class."_

"_Blaine, what is up with your attitude?"_

"_You're up with my attitude, okay?"_

iii. You taste like whisky when you kiss me, oh.

Quinn swayed to the music that the band on stage was playing, a drink in her hand. This was a regular spot for the frustrated 20 year old, but she'd been through a lot. The music ended, and Quinn decided to get a move on. She had to give a yoga class the next morning and she didn't want to look frazzled. Although she didn't really care. She didn't really care about anything. She figured her life was over when she was in high school, when she got pregnant, and reality hit her like an ice road truck. After high school, she graduated with average grades, and went to the community college. She makes a living as a yoga instructor at the YMCA, and she was just bumming around. Going out every night listening to music. Her parents would make excuses for her, saying that she's just a frustrated soul waiting for the right guy to come along. But, she simply didn't care. She took one last swig of her drink.

"Easy there, lady," she heard from behind her.

She turned around to see Noah Puckerman standing there, a smug look on his face. "Oh, it's you."

Noah Puckerman, otherwise known as Puck in high school, was a delinquent. In and out of jail, for various reasons, he was the talk of the town and he knew it. He had all the girls in town at his feet. All the girls except for Quinn, his only love. They were never together in high school. Well, it was sort of complicated. He was in love with her. He always had been. She just considered him a fling. She cheated on her boyfriend with him, losing her virginity and - from that one time - she got pregnant. She pegged him as a life-ruiner. Someone who she'd never even consider dating because - honestly - he was just a second choice. She was feeling lonely one night, and he was there. She didn't even admit to herself, for the first few months she was 16 and pregnant, that he was the father. But everyone knew.

"How have you been?" he slurred.

"Get lost, Puckerman," she said, trying to push past him. His eyes looked glazed in the neon lights.

"Where you headed?"

"Home. Like where you should be."

"Naaahhh," he said. She tried to push past him again and she looked up at his eyes, placed on his perfect, god-like face. He pushed her hair out of her face and smashed his lips against hers. The taste of booze was fresh on his breath. She felt a pang of something in her stomach. Nausea? Mystery? Regret? Intrigue? Lust? Whatever it was, she pushed it aside and pulled away quickly. She slapped him across the face.

"_What was that?" _She yelled, outraged. No one in the crowded bar noticed. He held his hand to his cheek.

"I miss you."

"You're drunk."

"Quinn, I swear to drunk I'm not God."

"Puck, you're drunk."

"I've missed you," he said, shaking his head, and trying to hug her. She instead grabbed his arm and led him outside.

"Let's get you home," she said, and she didn't know if it was because she wanted to spend time with him or because she wanted to get him home safely (and without a DUI), either way, she cared. And that was something.


	2. Chapter 2

iv. I'd give anything again to be your baby doll.

Blaine parked outside of Kurt's apartment in Columbus, Ohio and rehearsed his apology over and over again.

He stepped out of his black Mazda and took a deep breath. He went up the fire escape, just like he used to. He'd never go the normal way, because Kurt's landlord was a homophobe, and he wouldn't have any of that "nonsense" happening in his building. The way this felt so familiar made it seem so right. He pushed his hand through his long, messy curls. He probably should have gotten a haircut. He knew how much Kurt wouldn't appreciate his lack of self-appearance.

He looked into his window and the lights were all off, but he could see a blue-ish light flickering from under his bedroom door.

_Knock, knock, knock. Whistle._

Kurt had always told him, that when he was to climb up the fire escape, he should knock three times on the window and whistle a specific tune. It came to be sort of a joke, but as Blaine did it that night, it was almost melancholic.

And then the nerves emerged in his stomach. What if he didn't come? What if he had moved? What if he was with someone else? He did it again, because nothing happened.

_Knock, knock, knock. Whistle._

Kurt peaked his head out of his room, a seaweed mask on his face and a hair-band pushing back his clean-cut brown hair away from the product. His eyes widened in shock.

Blaine, hands stuffed in his pockets and the cold air smacking his face, pleaded with his eyes to come in.

Kurt walked over slowly to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you. I'm here to apologize. What happened between me and Jonathan is over… it was nothing. It was nothing compared to what I had with you, and I'd do anything that is humanly possible to get it back."

"Go on," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed as Kurt gestured him to come in.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. And I'm embarrassed."

"You should be." Kurt said, making his way to the bathroom.

"I shouldn't have left you for him. It was a _mistake._ You're the only one for me, and I realize that now," Blaine said, flashing his best puppy dog eyes.

Kurt sighed. How could he say no to him? They had been through so much together… they were each other's firsts. First kisses (ones that counted, anyway), first loves… they trusted each other. But, most importantly, they _understood each other._

"What happened?" Kurt said, bending over the sink to rinse off the seaweed mask on his face.

"He, uh, he was seeing someone else the whole time."

"So… now you know how it feels."

"It sucks… and- and I can't believe I did this to you. I can't believe that this happened, and I can't believe I'm here apologizing for something so _stupid. _And you can say no. You don't have to take me back. I want you to, I miss you so much, but if there's someone else, or if you don't want me then I guess it's okay… but I just want you to know how sorry I am. For everything."

"Where will you stay? I heard you were shacking up with him, but I mean – before then you were living here so…"

"Um, I hadn't really… thought about… well, I mean, I guess I'll just park my car on campus and hope I don't get towed or something."

"Blaine, that's disgusting," Kurt eyed him. He was thinner, that _Jonathan _probably never cooked the delicacies that Kurt was always experimenting with. He considered having him stay. He didn't necessarily have to take him back, but he was definitely wasn't going to let him be _homeless._ "You'll stay here… have you eaten?"

"Jonathan was a vegan… I've never really liked tofu."

"There's some lasagna in the oven," Kurt said, already down the hall. "Damn hippies," he muttered. "It's Cabaret night. Heat up some lasagna… the movie just started."

Blaine smiled on the inside. He was back home.

v. Sit back down where you belong in the corner of my bar with your high heels on.

Noah groaned at the sound of his alarm. The daylight peeked under his curtains and he sat up on the side of his bed.

_How did I even get here last night? _He thought, his head throbbing. He was having a difficult time wondering how he wasn't dead. He had gotten so smashed the night before.

There was a note on his bedside table, he squinted and tried to decipher what looked like hieroglyphics to him. He looked around for some advil. He thought he had gotten up, but his legs were obsolete. He looked back at the napkin in his hands.

"_Your car is still at the bar. If you ever need a designated driver, call me. 555-0147. Please don't ever consider driving that drunk, you moron._

_-Quinn"_

_Oh snap. Was I with Quinn last night?_ He thought. All the different scenarios of what might have happened freaked him out. What if he was a total douche? What if they had sex? Noah swore that if he was ever going to make love to Quinn, he was going to do it right. He was going to give her all the love in the world, because she deserved it… and because he loved her. He had always loved her, ever since they were freshman at McKinley. He loved her when she was a Cheerio and dating his best friend, he loved her when she was carrying his baby, he loved her when she was being courted by Sam Evans, he loved her when she wore long skirts and cowboy boots and was back with Finn. Long hair, short hair, pregnant, not pregnant, Cheerio, boho, he didn't care. He loved her because she was Quinn. That was always enough for him.

Everyone always wanted something from her, but all Puck wanted was _her._

He was never good enough, though. He was a Lima Loser, and that's all that he was.

vi. Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time.

Rachel took a bus from the airport to her Dads' house, where she grew up. She smiled as she made her way through the door, like she did so many times before. Her fathers greeted her with open arms and begged that she eat _something_. They had prepared her favorite food: vegan mac n' cheese. She just wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to see Finn. She took her Daddy's Corolla to Carole and Burt's house. This was probably the craziest thing she had ever done. She didn't even know if he lived here… if he stayed here… if he was with someone else. And she surely hadn't prepared for any of it. When she finally bustled up the courage to knock on the door, she heard steps behind it and she held her breath. Ready to see the love of her life, the door opened, and there Carole was. Tired eyes, and with her work clothes still on, she looked at Rachel in disbelief.

"Rachel! Honey!" She said, and hugged Rachel tightly. "What a nice surprise! Come on in, I was just making dinner… Burt will be so pleased to see you. How have you been? How's life in the Big Apple?"

Rachel was pulled into the house by the older woman, "I've been alright… missing home… but, that's normal I guess."

"Once a Lima girl, always a Lima girl…" Carole said, disappearing into the kitchen. "So…" Carole began, "have you seen Finn?"

"Um, no. That's actually kind of why I came by…" Rachel said, following into Carole's domain.

"He was out getting ice at the gas station. He should be back any minute now—"

"Something smells good!" And a door slammed shut.

Rachel could recognize that voice a thousand miles away.

She turned around and there he was, Finn Christopher Hudson, standing at the kitchen's threshold.

They stared at each other.

"Look who came by for a visit," Carole said, signaling at Finn with her wooden spoon.

"Rachel—" Finn said, at a loss for words.

"Hi…" Rachel said, treading cautiously. "Finn, do you think we could maybe talk in private? You know… maybe catch up?"

"Come, follow me."

And he led her up the stairs, into his bedroom.

It was the same as when they were in high school.

"Here… uh…" Finn shoved some clothes and books off of his bed, and made some room for Rachel. She sat down on his twin-sized bed, and he took a seat on the chair beside it.

"Wow, it hasn't changed a bit in here…"

"Yeah, well, you know… I don't really switch it up too much."

"Finn, I'm sorry. For everything. I don't know why I just left you. I should have – I should have given you a chance. I was just afraid that if we got together… that we'd be tethered here forever. And… and now I realize that maybe staying in Lima with you and starting a family is all I want. It's all I need."

Rachel let everything out. Every story about how she got poisoned. Every night she spent alone, missing Finn's warm kisses. Every time she heard "Faithfully" on the radio or on her iPod and how badly she wished she could re-live that performance… just one more time. She had missed him.

He listened carefully, analyzing all that came out of her mouth. He had missed her, too. He had started to forget how beautiful she really was. How her eyelashes danced across her eyelids, how her big, brown eyes reminded him of the moon, 'cause the moon was round and big and stuff, how she spoke with her hands and her eyes more than with her words. She had really cute hands. He remembered when he could just reach across and hold one. But now it was different. Now he didn't know what to feel. He was hurt. He felt like the second option. But at the same time, being a second option was better than being no option at all, right?

"So… how do you feel about all of this?" Rachel asked, and Finn stayed quiet for a while.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to come back."

Rachel smiled that smile she only used for Finn. "Can we be in love again?" Finn leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I guess I'll take that as a yes…" Rachel whispered, and they resumed their loving encounter in the setting that was oh so familiar.


End file.
